Väterliche Argumente
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Es ist eine Zeit für die Familie oder zumindest sagt dies Abby. Ein kleiner Ziva/Eli-Moment... der außer Kontrolle geriet.


**Titel:** Väterliche Argumente

**Originaltitel:** Fatherly Arguments  
**Autor:** Abbigail Cross

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Familie/Romantik

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Ziva/Abby  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Es ist eine Zeit für die Familie oder zumindest sagt dies Abby. Ein kleiner Ziva/Eli-Moment... der außer Kontrolle geriet.  
**Ü/N:** Ein im dt. Raum sehr, sehr unbekanntes Pairing, aber vielleicht gefällt euch ja diese kleine Fic. Es war meine erste, die ich mit diesem Pairing gelesen habe und darum hat sie einen besonderen Platz bei mir inne! :-)

**Wortanzahl:** 789 Wörter

**Väterliche Argumente**

"Vater? Was machst du hier?", fragte Ziva überrascht. Ihr Vater war nie in ihrer Nähe, er bevorzugte es in Israel zu bleiben, wo er lebte.

"Meine liebe Ziva. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Eli. Seine Stimme, voll mit höflichen Worten und im vollkommenen Kontrast zu dem Verlangen nach Rache, dass in seinen Augen erkennbar war. Ziva sträubten sich die Haare. _Wie konnte ihr Vater hier sein und seine Rolle so perfekt spielen, während sie so in Aufruhr war?_

"Warum ich hier bin? Hast du von mir erwartet, dass ich einfach nur mit dir rede und so tue als ob nichts passiert war? Als ob du nicht der gewesen wärst, der Tony und mich Tagen der Folter auslieferte. Ich war deine Tochter! Du hast dein eigen Fleisch und Blut gefoltert, du kranker Bastard. Also wie kannst du einfach so tun als hättest du nichts davon getan? Du bist nicht unschuldig." Ziva war endlich außer Atem.

Eli war wütend. "Ich bin dein Vater. Du bist meine Tochter, ein Mossadoffizier als Liaison für NCIS. Muss ich diese Position zurückziehen?"

Ziva war dabei eine Antwort zu geben als Gibbs auftauchte.

"Eli David nehme ich an?", fragte Gibbs, die ganze Zeit einen neutralen Ausdruck beibehaltend.

Eli nickte, zu wütend um sich mit den Höflichkeiten und Sitten, auf die er bei seinen Leuten so einen Wert legte, zu behelligen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrte sofort zu Ziva zurück.

"Nun, was willst du von mir?" Seine Gebären und seine Mimik forderten sie heraus ihm zu widersprechen. Sie nahm bereitwillig diese Wette an. _Ich werde nicht meine Familie verlassen._

"Eli, ich ha-"

"Wie hast du mich gerade genannt, Tochter?", fragte Eli wütend.

"Eli. Du bist nicht mehr ein Teil meiner Familie. Niemand außer Tali ist es in Israel mehr. Immerhin, wenn du dich erinnerst, du hast mich enterbt." Ziva ließ nicht nach obwohl Eli ihr sagte, dass sie still sein sollte.

"Ich habe nicht so etwas getan! Du bist meine Tochter!" Er versuchte zu protestieren, während er die ganze Zeit hoffte, dass sie die Unterhaltung aus ihrer Gefangenschaft außer Acht ließe.

"Lässt dein Gedächtnis endlich nach, alter Mann? Während meiner Gefangenschaft sagtest du: 'Ziva. Gib ihnen die Informationen oder du wirst nie wieder als meine Tochter bekannt sein.' Reicht das als Erinnerung, Eli?"

Der ältere David knurrte wütend und griff wütend nach Zivas Handgelenk.

In Windeseile hatte Gibbs Elis Arm in einem schraubstockartigen Griff. Dies veranlasste ihn Zivas Handgelenk aus seiner Umklammerung loszulassen.

"Zuhören, David. Wenn es nicht wegen offiziellen Geschäften ist, bleiben sie vom NCIS und Ziva fern."

Eli rollte seine Augen, aber gab ein beinahe unbemerktes Nicken. Wer waren _Sie_, dass sie _ihm_ sagten was er zu tun hatte? Das letzte was er tat, war Ziva höhnisch anzugrinsen, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu den Türen des NCIS-Gebäudes ging.

"Geht es dir gut, Ziva? Abby ist wahrscheinlich besorgt und wundert sich wo du bist. Komm mit. Sie ist bestimmt schon verrückt vor Angst." Gibbs Sorge für Ziva und seine zärtliche Neckerei von Abby veranlasste Ziva Gibbs zu fragen.

"Gibbs, Abby und ich sind irgendwie... zusammen." Ziva hatte Angst hoch zu schauen.

Gibbs lachte leise. "Ich weiß. Abby kann wirklich nicht ihren Mund halten unter dem Einfluss von zu vielen Caf-Pows. Es ist okay. Verletze sie nur nicht. Du musst dich sonst mir und Tony stellen, wenn du es tust." Ziva ließ zu, dass sie ein kleines Lächeln zeigte.

"Du hast mein Wort. Ich würde nicht mal daran denken sie zu verletzen." Ziva hatte das Verlangen zu betonen, dass sie ihr Mädchen liebte.

Ziva fing an in Richtung der Fahrstühle zu gingen, während ihr Gibbs folgte. Innerhalb einiger Minuten erreichten sie Abbys Labor, wo die kleine Versammlung abgehalten wurde.

Ziva blickte sich im Raum nach Abby um. Sobald ihr Blick auf die Frau fiel, ging sie schnurstracks auf sie zu. Abby war mit McGee unter dem Mistelzweig eingesperrt. Jeder konnte erkennen, dass sie lieber irgendwo ganz anders wäre.

Abby sah hoch und ein breites Grinsen nahm Platz auf ihrem Gesicht anstatt des düsteren Ausdruckes, der sich dort niedergelassen hatte.

"Darf ich?", flüsterte Ziva, nachdem sie McGee aus dem Weg geschubst hatte. Sie steckte eine Strähne schwarzen Haares hinter Abbys Ohr und forderte ihre Lippen für einen Kuss ein, der von beiden Teilnehmern begrüßt wurde. Ein Pfiff von Tony brach sie aus ihren tranceartigen Zustand. Sie grinsten und gingen in Richtung des Kreises, den die anderen geformt hatten.

An Weihnachten ging es nicht darum mit ehemaligen Vätern zu streiten. Nein, entschied Ziva, Weihnachten war darüber mit der Familie zusammen zu sein. Ziva sah sich in dem normalerweise nackten Labor um. Es war überall rot, grün und Silber und Gold. Sogar ein Weihnachtsbaum in der Ecke. Ziva beschloss, dass sie diese Version von Familie viel lieber mochte.

Ende

**A/N:** Dies hier nahm ein Eigenleben nachdem Gibbs aufgetaucht war. Ich hatte es mir mit einem Tiva-Ende gedacht, aber was soll ich sagen? Was denkt ihr?

**Ü/N:** Okay, es ist nicht perfekt geschrieben, aber ich mag die Grundprämisse der Autorin und auch das Pairing ist mal was anderes, wenn gleich Kabby natürlich meine No. 1 bleibt. ^_^


End file.
